Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: This is a Songfic, my second one, and I made this on behalf of hld12271982. this person asked for the story and they shall receive.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**My favorite rapper is Lil Wayne. I just love the fact that he can make a song in less than four minutes. That he doesn't even have to write his raps down on paper. My second is Eminem, some call his Slim Shady, and others call him Marshall Mathers. I love how he can come out with a hit that people will remember for a long time. I also love that he makes fun of other celebrities in his lyrics. They are great, I love them. When they rap no one can touch them.**

Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare

**Every night I rush to my bed**

**With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you**

**When I close my eyes**

**I'm going out of my head**

**Lost in a fairytale**

**Can you hold my hands and be my guide **

Liam's body moved around restlessly. He was having the best dream that he had in a while. It was about Annie.

Annie. Her face was the only thing that he could see at this moment. He reached out to her and somehow she was in his arms. He smiled in his sleep as the dream continued. He became aware of their surroundings; they were in the school, the hallway to be exact. There were people all around them cheering them on, yelling and hollering at them, as if they had just done something awesome.

Annie smiled up at him; her eyes unsure only for a second then she leaned in and kissed him.

**Clouds filled with stars cover your skies**

**And I hope it rains**

**You're the perfect lullaby**

**What kinda dream is this? **

The Wilson residence.

Annie just woke up from the best dream that she had ever had. And she was sorry that she had awoken. She had been at the beach with Liam, having fun and goofing off, not caring that there might be someone watching, they were happy. She was happy.

Now Annie lay awake in bed wishing that she was asleep, there was this feeling that she couldn't shake off, a feeling that her subconscious was trying to tell her.

She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Annie glanced at the clock and saw that it was four A.M.

'What am I doing awake it early on Saturday?'

Annie groaned and rolled over trying to get Liam out of her head, but every time she closed her eyes she saw him, she felt the butterflies she normally did when he was near her and they were only getting worse. Annie turned and stared at the ceiling.

She wanted to go to sleep.

**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you **

**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true **

**My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where**

**Baby long as you're here**

**I'll be floating on air cause you're my **

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you **

Annie woke up again to the sound of birds outside of her window. She was shocked that she had actually gotten back to sleep last night. But she wasn't surprised that she had had another dream about Liam.

This one was different. This time they were lying on his bed, or at least she thought that it was her bed since she had never seen it before. And out of nowhere he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close to him.

Her dream had made her feel safe and loved, a thing that she had never felt before and she was there sitting in her bed, arms wrapped around her legs which were pulled up to her chest, wishing that her dream had been real.

**I mention you when I say my prayers**

**I wrap you around all of my thoughts**

**Boy you're my temporary high**

**I wish that when I wake up you're there**

**To wrap your arms around me for real**

**And tell me you'll stay by side **

School

Liam noticed that Annie had been avoiding him. It started to bother him, but at the same time he couldn't really be mad since he was doing the same to her. It was just the fact that he had never thought that she would do the same.

He would walk in to the hallway where they passed each other and she wouldn't even glance at him.

She was really avoiding him.

He started to wonder if there was a reason that she would be mad at him, but the more that he thought about it the more that he realized that he had done thing wrong.

Liam decided to go against his better judgment and go and talk to her, there was apart of him that still said that the more that he hung out with her the more that his feelings would grow. But he had to, it was killing him.

"Why aren't you talking to me anymore?"

"What are you talking about, we talk all the time." Annie wouldn't look at him. She kept walking and staring in front of her, as if she had to concentrate.

"You avoided me today." Liam was getting upset at her and he didn't know why.

"I didn't see you today, there is a difference."

"No the difference is that you are doing everything that you can not to look at me, and I want to know why."

With that Annie stopped moving and looked at him, turning all his attention to him.

"There are you happy now?" Liam didn't get a chance to react; she was gone before he could even think of a reply.

**Clouds filled with stars cover the skies **

**And I hope it rains**

**You're the perfect lullaby**

**What kinda dream is this **

For some reason when Liam was getting ready to go to sleep he was excited; the same excitement that he got every time he was near Annie.

He felt that he was about to go on a date with her or meet her to do something.

In his subconscious he new that he was just excited to get to the Annie in his dreams. This was the time where Liam became confused because he didn't know if he should be feeling these feelings for her right now.

And he still wasn't sure why she was ignoring him all day. There was a part of him, a small part that wondered if it was because of the same reason he was.

But that can't be. Annie didn't have feelings for him, he and Naomi just broke up, plus there was the whole Jasper thing.

He was still mad at him for the burning of the boat but that night made his feelings for her grow stronger, and he couldn't stop them even if he wanted to.

Liam crawled in to his bed, ready and waiting for sleep to come. The last thoughts he had before he was sucked into the life of his dream was how Annie would look in the bed with him and if these dreams of him were good of bad.

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you **

**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true **

**My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where,**

**Baby long as you're here**

**I'll be floating on air cause you're my **

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you **

Annie was sick of this, every time she slept he was there, every time she closed her eyes he was there waiting for her with that half smirk on her face that drove her crazy. And he knew it, not just in real life but in her dreams.

It was bugging her again, that feeling that she was missing something.

And all of a sudden it hit her, what she had to do, she had to go to him, see it he felt the same way about her.

Annie through back her blanket and slipped her slippers on, not caring that she was in a tank top and bootie shorts, she had to know. She grabbed her keys and left a note on the counter knowing her mom would get it. She would understand when she explained it latter.

Annie was in her car and before she knew it, she was right out side his house, her cell phone in hand.

She looked at the window and saw no movement. She wasn't about to ring the door bell or knock on the door, so she pushed a button on her phone and it started to ring. The phone rang three times before his gruff voice came to her.

"Annie? What's up?"

"Um can you come out side for a moment?"

"What?" On the other side of the phone she could here him getting out of his bed, and then there was movement in the upstairs bedroom. She saw him poke his head out and she waved at him, letting him know that she really was there.

"Hold on, I'll be right down."

Annie didn't have to wait long; he was out side with her looking at her with shock clear on his face before she knew what happened.

"What's wrong?"

"Well nothing, it's more of the fact that I was wondering something." He nodded his head at her in encouragement to go on. "Okay," She sighed as she began to pace in front of him. "Well I have been having these dreams, and they are kind of weird, in a good way, don't get me wrong, a very good way. It just I never thought that much about it."

Liam was standing there, mouth hanging open looking again if he couldn't believe she was there. But in side his head his thoughts were racing, 'did she have the same dreams?'

Annie continued to talk and then a look of something like fear came over her facial expressions. "I see you have no idea what I was talking about so I'll just be going."

Before Annie could turn around, or even react, Liam was kissing her and she kissed him back.

**Tattoo your name across my heart**

**So it will remain**

**Not even death can make us part**

**What kind of dream is this? **

They kissed and talked for a long time afterwards. The sun was coming up and that was when Annie yawned, which, I turn, made Liam yawn.

"Wow, I forgot what time it was." Liam nodded his head in agreement. "I guess I should get going."

"Or you could sleep here?"

"What?" Annie was trying really hard to hide her excitement but it was working real well.

"You are already here and I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel so I just thought that…"

"In other words, you want me to sleep here."

"That's what I've been saying.

"Sure Annie said as she followed him into the house and up the stairs. When the entered the bedroom she went to her side of the bed not caring if this was his side or not, she was too tired. She heard him chuckle and felt the bed dip as he climbed in the bed with her.

Both of them were ready to have their sweet dreams.

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you **

**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true **

**My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where**

**Baby long as you're here**

**I'll be floating on air cause you're my,**

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**


End file.
